


Fight with you

by rhiannonR0x



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Face Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonR0x/pseuds/rhiannonR0x
Summary: Lots of one-shots of Theo and Liam realising they love each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Looking for mindless fluff of your OTP of idiots. You've come to the right place. Tooth rotting gag-inducing Thiam fluff at your service.

Theo Raeken hated soul marks. They were probably the worst part about being a supernatural creature because as soon as he turned he got the words tattooed on his skin. 

"Why do you keep trying to save me," Great. Fan-fucking-tastic. even his soulmate, the perfect person for him doesn't believe he can be good. If he can't be good for his soulmate then maybe he just can't be good. So he decides to be bad. 

Liam Dunbar was mostly confused. He got bitten and kidnapped by an upperclassman and now has "being the bait" tattooed on his ankle. Scott explained what it was. The first words your soulmate says to you after they've fallen in love with you. When they say them, the words turn blue. If they die, the words turn red. 

Liam's soulmate was obviously an idiot. Why would he be the bait? Why would Liam let him? When Theo says it Liam doesn't have time to think because he was going to be killed by ghost riders and it was not a good time. It wasn't until the battle was over he saw the blue letters on his ankle. Fucking really? Theo Raeken just fell in love with him. What kind of bullshit was the universe pulling? 

Then he had Gabe's face pushed into a mirror. He never told Theo about his soul mark. Mostly because the Chimera would deny it. Or worse, He wouldn't. He wasn't Theo's soulmate and that happens sometimes. Then Theo pulls him back from the brink and… 

"Why do you keep trying to save me?" 

"No fucking way." Theo laughs. Like this was a time to be laughing. "Apparently because you're my soulmate." Theo pulls down his sock and the words were still turning blue. "I showed you mine."

Liam shows the long since blue words and Theo's eyebrow raises. "Huh, I didn't actually know when I fell for you. That's very helpful. Now do you wanna go make out in my car before we get shot at?" Liam is quiet for a moment before walking out of the locker room. 

"Let's go."


	2. Romantic face punching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo accidentally let's slip the L word and fast forwards his plan to make Liam his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut but make no mistake. They have sex.

It was all Theo's fault. Everything was fine, Theo and Liam were going about their usual day which inevitably leads to Theo pissing Liam off and getting a broken nose. This time, after they were done hitting each other. Theo was laughing. Liam who was still high strung yells at him asking what the hell his problem is and the Chimera just laughs. "I love you." 

"Did you do or say something to lead him on at all?" Mason asks still trying to wrap his head around what Liam just said. 

"I don't know, I punch him in the face a lot. For Theo, that's like 3rd base." 

"Maybe it's another control test. That's why you fight all the time right? He riles you up so you can get a handle on your anger and if it doesn't work you can let it out in a safe environment. This might have just been another way of pushing your buttons." 

"Why would he think saying he loved me would do that?" 

"Well, how did you respond?" Corey asks 

Liam punched Theo in the face again. 

"Of course." 

There was blood on Theo's shirt and it was all Liam's fault. What kind of reaction is that? He admits his feelings and gets hit in the face. There was a notification sound from his phone. 

Li: What the hell dude?

Theo: I could ask you the very same question. You broke my nose! 

Li: Automatic response. You said… 

Theo: I'm not discussing this over text. Meet me at the reserve. 

Part of Theo was convinced he wouldn't show. But he didn't have to wait 15 minutes before he heard Liam coming. 

"Hey." He says awkwardly. Liam had changed out of the bloodstained shirt he had on from their sparring session. 

"Hi." There were about 17 seconds of awkward silence. 

"Just say what you want to say. If need be we can beat the crap out of each other and move on but I'm not doing this awkward dance." Theo sighs pulling his hands through his hair. 

"Why did you say it?" 

"Cause I was caught up in the moment. You were complaining about the cost of the shirts and it just slipped out. It wasn't meant to be a confession." 

"But it's true?" Liam sounded like he didn't believe it. 

"Yes." Silence fell again. 

"So you're gay, bi what?" 

"I'm gay. I keep it to myself because it's easier to get girls to do what I want if they think they have a chance." He admits. 

"Because you're that hot." Liam scoffs but Theo hears the tiny irregularity in his heartbeat. He stands up straighter and walks closer to Liam. Not too close, just enough that his presence would affect the werewolf's senses. 

"Yeah, I am," Theo whispers into the beta's ear and Liam's heart jumps. As promised his automatic response was to throw a punch. Theo catches it and holds Liam's hand as he slowly backs the beta into his truck. 

"There are more fun ways to let out your aggression." 

"More fun than beating the shit out of you? That's hard to believe." Liam's voice was strained. Like he was forcing himself not to feel the attraction. 

The debates his next comment but it was too good not to say. "All you have to do is ask Liam," with that Theo walks around to his truck and drives away leaving Liam in the preserve confused and more than a little turned on. He expects that to be it for a while. Until Liam can figure out what just happened. What he doesn't expect is a text later that night. 

Li: what did you mean?   
Theo grins. He was still thinking about it.   
Theo: Gonna need some more context.   
Li: all I have to do is ask. Ask what?   
Theo: Exactly what you think it means Liam.   
There was no response for ten minutes.   
Li: can you come over?

Theo is sure he read that wrong. Just in case he starts driving to the nearest chemist to get supplies. 

Theo: when?  
Li: now. I can't get it out of my head.   
Li: My parents are out. 

Holy fuck. That was easier than expected. He's outside Liam's house ten minutes later a bag of condoms and lube in hand. Liam opens the door straight before Theo can even knock. He looked like he had been sleeping or trying to. Theo could smell his arousal and realised how desperate Liam truly was. He doesn't say anything just kisses Liam pushing him up against the doorframe ripping Liam's shirt in his haste to get rid of all clothing. 

"You ripped my T-shirt." Liam tries to complain. It wasn't very convincing. 

"You broke my nose." He says taking of his own shirt before going back to the former task of making Liam forget he thought he was straight.


	3. I did, drink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College pack meetings are a lot more chilled out and include wolfsbane drinking games.

"Never have I ever." Malia starts and Derek groans. 

"We are not playing that juvenile game." He states. 

"Just because you're going to lose." Stiles dares the sour wolf who sits in the circle reluctantly. 

"Are we doing this drinking, stripping or fingers and out." 

"Stripping," Malia votes. 

"Drinking." Derek orders. 

"Dealers choice. Each turn you can choose to either drink or strip." Scott suggests. They all agree and Derek tries to politely remind Malia that they are in fact cousins and he does not want to see her naked. 

Malia bluntly puts that she suggested the game because she would be left surrounded in her plan. Several mostly naked attractive people and that she hadn't known he was coming. Theo is glad he was invited to the pack meeting. Which apparently in college anywhere but beacon hills meant getting drunk, high and playing supernatural games. Liam had brought him here to finally come out to the pack about their relationship. They hadn't gotten to that yet. They were waiting for it to come up naturally but no one questioned why Theo was here. They treated him the same which was not a part of their plan. Neither of them was brave enough to start that conversation. So Never have I ever. 

Lydia starts.  
"Never have I ever bitten somebody." 

Scott takes off his jacket, Malia takes a drink, so does Derek, Theo takes off his overshirt. Liam, Lydia and Stiles were innocent. 

"Not true. You bit me in elementary school because I stole your Pokemon cards." Stiles rolls his eyes and takes a drink before taking his turn. 

"Never have I ever broken a bone." Everyone else in the room takes a drink. 

"Never have I ever dated a werewolf." Scott smiles. Derek took off his jacket, Lydia her necklace, Malia's shoes, Liam took a drink and so did Theo. It was his turn. 

"Never have I ever slept with a human." Theo continues in the same vein. Only Liam and Stiles don't drink. 

"You suck at this Raeken," Malia says. 

"No, I'm just one of the few people in the room who hasn't slept with Stiles." He says looking pointedly at Derek who chokes on his drink and Scott blushes. Liam looks confused, then shocked. Malia was next and she looks at Derek, apparently choosing her turn to single him out.

"Never have I ever had sex with someone who tried to kill me." Derek takes off his shirt, Lydia drinks. Theo takes his shirt off as well and Liam laughs silently before pausing. 

"I don't know if.."

"I did, drink." The room went silent for a second. Then Stiles turns to Scott. 

"You owe me $20."


	4. Okay,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What everyone knows should have happened in that Elevator.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was just asking the same thing." 

Theo saved his life again. They were In the elevator of the hospital waiting for almost certain death again. 

"I'm not dying for you." He says like the last time they were here he didn't volunteer to be the bait. To stop Liam from being taken. He was lying and Liam didn't need to hear his heartbeat to know that. 

"I'm not dying for you either," Liam says knowing the words were a lie as soon as he says them. "But I will fight with you." They stare at each other for a moment before Theo's eyes flick down for just a second. He was looking at Liam's lips. Maybe it was adrenaline and incoming death or maybe it was just that it was Theo but it was like a switch was flicked in Liam's brain. Of course it's Theo. Liam grabs Theo's shirt and pulls him close. They kiss for the first time but it isn't shy or uncertain. It was something they felt they had to do before they die. It could very well be their last kiss and Liam puts every piece of that terrifying emotion into the kiss. They pull away panting and just stare at each other. 

"Okay," Theo whispers. "Let's fight."


	5. Okay, now what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous chapter. Set the day after the last episode.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long. While we all agree Theo and Liam should have kissed in the Elevator this is the sexuality crisis that inevitably followed.

They won. They lived. Now what? It wasn't like he'd never thought he was going to die before, that's been his life for a while now. He had kissed Theo under the assumption that he wouldn't have to deal with the consequences. His first thought was to go to Mason, but he and Corey made it pretty clear that they were having thank god we're alive sex and not to disturb them. So, he has a sexuality crisis alone. Maybe not, his stepdad is at the hospital. There were wounded in the war, not all of them can heal as easily as he can. Jenna Geyer was in the living room. 

"Mom, can I talk to you about something?" 

"Of course honey." She gestures for him to sit on the couch. He does so and struggles to find the words.

"I want to start by saying I don't know what anything means, I just need to talk to somebody so please don't look at me any differently." 

"Liam, there's nothing you can say that will make me see you as anything other than my son." 

"Do you remember me talking about Theo." 

"The one you hate?" 

"Yeah, kinda. The same guy it's just. Mom, you know I've been a part of what's happening." Jenna nods. 

"Is this you telling me you're a werewolf? Because I've lived in Beacon Hills a lot longer than you have." Liam breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't need to lie to her. 

"No, I am but that's not what I need to tell you. I was going to tell you though. The thing I need to talk about is Theo. Things got bad tonight, it was just me and Theo and we thought we were going to die and we kind of came to an understanding. Then he was in front of me and, I kissed him." Liam was silent waiting for his mother to speak. 

"Did he kiss you back?" 

"Yes." 

"Was he any good?" She smiles and wiggles her eyebrows and Liam laughs like he's 12. 

"Yeah, it was really good." 

"Better than kissing other people, like Hayden?" 

"Am I gay? I don't feel like I'm gay I mean I don't stare at the guys in the locker room."

"Stop right now Liam. I know you're confused but don't say anything you don't mean." 

"I don't, I know there is nothing wrong with being gay, love is love and being who you are is never wrong. My only friends are mason and Corey Mom. I just. If I am. Then I'm not normal, people would have a problem with me for something I can't change, I just fought that war I don't know if I can do it again." 

"You're scared?" 

"I don't know Mom, I loved Hayden but Kissing Theo was the most incredible moment of my life." Jenna hugged him. 

"The first thing you need to do is sleep. Take a pill if you need to but you have to sleep. Tomorrow when you're ready, you should talk to Theo." 

"Thank you, Mom. I love you." 

"I love you so much and when you get home tomorrow we are going to talk about exactly what you've been up to recently, and I'd like to meet your Alpha." 

Liam manages to get to sleep imagining the hilarity of Scott vs his mother. He wakes up at 7 to his alarm, it's Thursday, He missed two weeks of senior year already. Scott ordered a pack meeting at 11, Liam goes for a run to clear his head also get rid of his nervous energy, when he gets home it's 9 and his mother had made waffles. 

"Good, you're back. What's your plan for today?" She asks setting out plates for them both. 

"Scott Mcall he's the Alpha who uh turned me ordered a pack meeting. There are still some loose ends that need to be fixed." 

"Okay, will Theo be there?" 

"Maybe he's not technically in the pack, he's more of an ally." 

"If you're tying up look ends all of your allies will be there, it's probably going to end as a celebration. The perfect time to talk to Theo." She says and Liam laughs. "Which reminds me, I've seen a few of the older guys you've been hanging around which is Theo?" Liam only has one photo of Theo, it was from when he had to knock him out at the Zoo. he took a selfie on Liam's phone while Liam was unconscious in the passenger's seat. "no wonder you kissed him, he's gorgeous." She says and Liam blushes. 

"So yeah, that's Theo. Don't be weird about it." 

"All I'm saying is that you have a good eye. He's a very handsome young man. Who seems to be 70% muscle." 

"Oh god, I have to go shower cause Scott needs me and I don't want to have this conversation. Anymore. Bye Thanks for last night and I will let you know later." Liam is out of the house in twenty minutes and walks to Scott's house. He's an hour and a half early but so is Lydia, Stiles, Malia and Derek," 

"Hey Scott, can I talk to you?" 

"Is everything okay?" 

"Fine. It's just that I told my mom and she wants to meet you." 

"Okay, I'll organise a time to come over, how did she take it, are you okay?" 

"She kinda already knew. She's fine, we're fine" slowly the rest of the pack arrives Corey and Mason walk over to Liam, Peter leans against a wall across from Malia. Argent was already there even Deaton showed, at 10: 57 Liam found himself worrying Theo wasn't gonna show, and the other wolves in the room smelt it. The Chimera walks in silently 2 minutes to spare and lurks in the corner, he wasn't looking at Liam. 

Scott told everyone what happened, they take turns explaining their individual battles, Liam told everyone what happened leaveing out the Elevator but making sure to emphasise Theo taking Gabe's pain. Scott made an Alpha speech about living now that we survived and a celebration was being held that night at Derek's and the pack meeting was over. 

"Hey, Liam, is it okay if I come by at two?" Scott asks and Liam nods. That gives him just over an hour to figure talk to Theo. Liam walks over to the corner where Theo was still standing. 

"Can you give me a ride home?" There were too many supernaturals around. And he was certain that all of them could smell the nervousness radiating off of him. Theo nods and walks out to his truck Liam followed. The drive is silent while Scott's house is in view. "Can we go somewhere and talk?" Liam eventually says his voice shaking. Theo makes a detour for the reserve and they get out of the car and walk silently and aimlessly until Theo stops dead. 

"There's no one in hearing range, what did you want to say." 

"The Elevator." Liam sounds like an idiot. He should have practised this. "The kiss in the elevator, we didn't die so we should probably talk about it." 

"I figured, do you want me to forget about it. Because I can, I know people do crazy things in life or death situations." Theo starts to say calmly keeping his emotions perfectly balanced. 

"I can't forget it," Liam whispers, Theo hears and grins. 

"No? That a good or bad thing?" 

"I don't know. I don't know anything apparently. Did you want to kiss me?" 

"Liam," Theo says in a calming voice. "Yes. More than anything I have wanted to for a while." 

"Are you gay?" 

"I think so. I've been with girls before but it wasn't right. Not like that kiss." He says and Liam sighs.

"It was a pretty fantastic kiss." Liam smiles. 

"The best, hard to live up too." There it was, the implication was clear and Liam still had a million questions maybe just maybe this will answer the main one. 

"I don't know, It was kinda rushed, I think we could do better," Liam says he wasn't sure exactly when Theo got so close but when he looked up the chimera was right there, all he had to do was lean in, and they were kissing again. It was slow and careful and neither of them tasted like blood Theo's hands moved around Liams waist and they were a lot bigger than he was used too. It was nice, he felt safe and warm and wrapped his arms around Theo's neck, Entwining his fingers in his hair. The kiss in the Elevator was passionate and desperate, this was different, they had all the time in the world and Theo was making good use of it, he licked along the bottom of Liams lip asking for more and Liam gave it to him which caused The to pick up the pace, he lowered his hands and backed Liam up to a tree. His hands were on Liam's ass and something was starting to dig into his hip that Liam was fairly certain wasn't car keys. The thought seemed to bring out a reaction in him he pulled on Theo's hair and he moaned quietly before pulling away from Liam. 

"I think we need to stop before I go too far," Theo says. 

"Takes two to tango, we're pretty good at that," Liam whispers breathlessly

"We're excellent. But it doesn't really help you." 

"Maybe it does, I don't want to stop kissing you Theo and I don't just mean now, I want to do that many times in many ways in many locations. Is that okay?" Liam says and Theo is kissing him again. 

"Shit what time is it?" Liam says after an unknown amount of time and a little bit of groping. 

"I really don't care." Theo practically growls but Liam grabs his phone out of his pocket. 1:56. 

"Scott is going to be at my house in 4 minutes, can I get a ride?" 

"Absolutely. I'll drive you home as well." Theo grins and Liam's mind runs through exactly what being gay entails and is both scared and excited. They drive home and Scott's bike was already there. Scott and Mrs geyer come out when Theo's car pulls into the driveway. 

"Where have you been I sent you home an hour ago?" Scott asks worry in his voice. Liam's mother just cocks an eyebrow at Theo who looks guiltily at the floor. 

"Theo and I needed to make a pitstop. You haven't been waiting long have you?" 

"Kettle only just boiled. Theo would you like a cup of coffee." They go inside and Liam helps his mother with the drinks. 

"I take it everything went well?" 

"I think I might have a boyfriend," Liam says smiling. 

"Might?" 

"We didn't uh get into the specifics." He blushes and his mother smiles. 

"Maybe you should ask him out, Scott was telling me you're having a pack celebration tonight." 

"Maybe," they finish the drinks and go out to a very awkward coffee drinking session no one quite sure what to say. 

"So Scott, you bit my son?" Jenna Geyer kept her face straight and her heartbeat didn't change. Which made Scott more nervous. 

"It was a life or death situation, there was a Wendigo and Liam was hanging off the hospital roof," Scott explained exactly what's happened since that night, the dead pool, the dread doctors and the wild hunt. When Scott was explaining the Dread Doctors Theo spoke up about his part and it was the only time Jenna seemed surprised, though she knew what Scott didn't. 

"Thank you for being honest with me Scott, and thank you for saving my boy. I'll let you go prepare for this party," Scott gracefully exits leaving Jenna Liam and Theo. 

"I'm going to go get groceries. Liam do you want anything to drink tonight? 

"Seriously? Thank you but, werewolves can't actually get drunk, the healing factor is too fast." 

"Really, I'm liking this wolf thing more and more. Okay, be good and I'll see you when I get home." 

"I take it you told your mom?" 

"Mason was busy. Do you want to go to the party with me?" Liam blurts out quickly. 

"Like a date?" 

"Not like a date, a date," Liam swears his heart stops beating waiting for Theo to respond. "You're killing me here dude." 

"Yes, I'll be your date." Theo left to get ready half an hour later and Liam finds himself searching through his closet like a girl. He weighs up his options of asking his mother for help again vs Mason and realises if he doesn't tell Mason and shows up with Theo he would be pissed. He calls his best friend. 

"I need your gay expertise." 

"Obviously, yes you should get a haircut." 

"That's not what I meant, but I will take it on board, I need you to come over here because I can't tell you this over the phone." 

"Liam are you okay?" 

"I'm great. Please, can you come over? Corey too I kind of need multiple opinions." 

"Are you losing it?" 

"Please Mason!" He agrees and shows up ten minutes later with Corey in tow. 

"You're Mom is being weird," Corey says walking in to see the chaos that was Liam's bedroom. 

"Not as weird as you though apparently. What's up with you?" 

"I have a date and I have no idea what to wear." 

"How do you have a date we've been fighting a war and since when do you worry about clothes?" Mason looks at Liam like he's lost his mind. 

"You should probably sit down." Mason does and Corey follows suit. 

"You smell weird." Corey comments. 

"Yes, I do. When I told everyone what happened last night I left a few things out. So Theo saved me by pulling me into the elevator and it closed, we had a few minutes to decide what to do. We were arguing like we always do and then I said I would fight with him mending that bridge before we died, then I kissed him." 

"You kissed him?" 

"Yeah, then we went and fought like I said and didn't die so when I came home I started freaking out and told my mom which is why she's being weird and then this morning after the pack meeting Theo and I went to talk about it and ended up making out in the woods. Then I asked him to be my date tonight and he said yes and I have no idea what to wear." 

"You kissed Theo Raeken." Mason was still struggling. 

"Yes. Multiple times." 

"He's a guy." 

"Yes, I did notice that." 

"You like guys now?" 

"I like Theo. I don't have any answers past that. But I like him a lot so what makes me look hot to a gay guy?" 

"That is a loaded question." Corey says "That white and blue leather jacket and one of the tighter grey henleys makes your muscles look good." 

Mason gives his boyfriend a look and Corey raises his hands in innocence. 

"What, he's pretty I noticed, I obviously like you better." Liam finds the clothing in question and strips off the shirt he was wearing changing way too fast. 

"Liam the party doesn't start for hours slow down." 

"I don't know if I can, I mean this is scarier than becoming a werewolf or fighting for my life has ever been." 

"Why?" 

"Because what if it's not real, what if I'm just running on adrenaline and I wake up in bed with Theo and realise I made a huge mistake. I don't even know how to have sex with a guy. Mason, I'm freaking out." 

"Obviously, I have an idea, I don't think you're going to like it but it might answer a few questions," Mason says and pulls out his phone. 

"Do it," Mason calls someone and puts the phone on speaker. 

"Hey Mason, what's up?" It was Hayden. 

"Liam made out with Theo Raeken thoughts." 

"That was faster than I expected. He was so deep in the closet I don't think he even knew he was gay." 

"You knew? How did you know?" Liam says. 

"Hi, Liam, why do you think I left. You spent more time talking about Theo than anything else and only kissed me in public. I figured it would be easier for everyone to bow out gracefully." 

"Why didn't you tell me that?" 

"Because I was embarrassed and you weren't ready to hear it. You figured it out on your own and you're panicking. If I accused you of being in love with Theo you would have lost it. I have to go I'm at soccer practise but good luck Liam. Bye Mason." 

"You had to have planned that." 

"Not for sure, I had a girlfriend in middle school and she broke up with me because she realised I was gay before I did. I figured Hayden would have a different perspective."

"You are so smart." Corey says, "As for the sex thing, that's a third date question and what the internet is for. Mason was serious about the haircut though, Theo sleeps in his car and is still better at grooming himself than you are." 

"Theo sleeps in his car?" Liam says and Corey pales

"I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Liam got a haircut then Mason and Corey had to leave to get ready. Theo was outside waiting at 8, he had shown and changed and he looked and smelled amazing. 

"Hi," he smiles at the Chimera he was so beautiful. Liam forgot he was nervous. 

"Hello, you look great," Theo smiles and kisses Liam's cheek awkwardly. "Are you ready to go?" Liam nods and gets in Theo's car. 

"What's the game plan?" Theo asks. Liam was thinking about it but hadn't really come up with much. 

"We dance, we drink Corey got some weed so we see if werewolves and Chimera's can get stoned and then we make out in the elevator on the way out." 

"Good plan, what about the pack. As far as they know you're straight and you hate me." 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Mason and Corey know and are willing to back us up." 

"How did that conversation go?" 

"Pretty good, Mason felt the need to remind me you were a guy." Theo laughed and it made Liam's heart flutter. They got to Derek's building and saw Stiles' Jeep, Lydia's car and more they didn't recognise along with a cop car that was probably Parrish's. The get out of the car and stared for a moment. Liam didn't see Theo come over to him until he linked his hand in Liams. 

"I don't think I've ever been to a party," Theo mutters. 

"It'll be fun I promise, and even if it isn't there's always the Elevator makeout to look forward too." 

"Do I have to wait that long." 

"Yes, This is new for me, I need to know if we even fit together when we aren't at each other's throats, in a life or death situation or making out." 

"Is that what dates are for?" 

"In this pack it is," Liam says and Theo leans down, lightly pinning Liam to the truck before kissing him slowly. 

"You just said no making out," 

"Good Loophole." Liam sighs and there's the sound of someone's throat clearing. Thankfully it was Mason and Corey. Mason looks shocked to see Liam and Theo kiss like he didn't fully believe it. 

"Hey Mason, Corey how's it going?" Theo asks smiling, his hand still in Liam's. Mason tries to make polite small talk with Theo who was being pleasant and charming. Corey didn't say much but he had more reason than anyone to have a problem with Theo, except Scott. Liam was just thankful he was giving Theo a chance. They all ride the elevator up to the part where Malia greeted them as a coyote. All the wolves eyes were activated but no one but Malia had changed. Scott came over to the group his red eyes bright and the wolf in Liam made him look at the ground. 

"Hey guys, it's a supernatural-themed party so all displays of supernatural power are encouraged. The punch is spiked with wolfsbane so you will get drunk, one-shot is a standard drink don't drink and drive and Mason actual alcohol is around somewhere as well. Have fun." Scott walks over to where Stiles is dancing like a dork. 

"So, Dancing?" Theo asks the song was werewolves of London apparently even the music matched the theme. Liam flares his eyes and looks at Theo who does the same, before taking him over to where Ethan and Jackson were dancing up on each other kinda sexually,

"Are wolves prone to homosexuality there's a higher percentage of gay couples than there is straight," Liam asks as they sit down, neither were big dancers. 

"We're all totally jacked and have a tendency to run around half-naked, It was bound to happen," Theo says and Liam laughs. 

"nature vs nurture. Is your true self dependent on what you experience or is it just how you were born?" Liam says and Theo gives him the same look as he did that day at the zoo when he was explaining his plan. "It was practice college Essay."

"I'm impressed." 

"So how long have you liked me?" Liam changes the subject because the look Theo was giving him was melting his resolve to wait until the elevator on the way down. "You said you've wanted to kiss me for a while. Was that before or after you punched me in the face at the zoo." 

"It worked, and this is going to sound super gay." 

"I seriously hope so." 

"We were in the hospital, after the ghost riders found us, there were two and we were both losing but me especially and you got a hold of one of their guns and killed them both, it meant a lot to me, you saved me then you just came over and tried to fist bump me, then like three more showed up, I freaked out at the thought of them taking you so I called the elevator and threw you in because I couldn't lose you." 

"You're right that is so gay." 

"Your turn, what were you thinking in the Elevator." 

"Mostly lot's of curse words. And that didn't want you to die thinking I hated you." Theo smiles, 

"We were short on time, It got the point across." They just talked on the couches for most of the night, Liam told his mother he wasn't drinking and Theo had to drive. 

"Do you want to find an empty room to make out in?" Liam asks eventually. 

"What happened to the plan?" 

"It changed, is that okay?"

"More than." Theo takes his hand and finds an empty study. Theo pushes Liam against the side of the bookcase and kisses down his neck while pulling his Jacket off of him and slipping his hands under Liam's shirt. Liam's hands were free and uses that to bring Theo's lips back to his and flip them around so he was the one pinning Theo against the bookshelf. Liam breaks the kiss and Theo actually pouts. 

"I don't know where to put my hands," Liam admits and Theo laughs. He takes off his shirt and guides Liam's hands down his bare chest, his skin was smooth and firm and the ripple of his muscles was actually hypnotising. 

"Time for a boy on boy makeout tutorial, basic options of what to do with your hands include, hair, chest, ass or down the pants if you're feeling a little frisky." 

"Not tonight, though I'll keep it in mind," Liam smiles and interlaces one of his hands in Theo's hair and the other remained in his chest tracing up and down the outline of his muscles before kissing him again. Theo grabs Liam's ass and pulls him closer, Liam is very aware that he's starting to get hard and is sure Theo can feel it as well. Unfortunately, Stiles and Lydia seemed to have the same Idea as they burst in already the room already kissing. Theo isn't happy. 

"This room is occupied." The practically growls and Liam notices he wasn't the only one getting worked up. 

"Liam, Theo what are you doing in here." 

"Nothing anymore," Liam mutters and Stiles puts two and two together. 

"That's a little more Theo from fourth grade. I was his first kiss you know." 

"Spin the bottle doesn't count," Theo groans putting his shirt back on and giving Liam his jacket before walking out, Stiles stops Liam before he can follow. 

"Are you and Theo a thing now?" He knows The can still hear and they haven't ironed out the specifics. 

"I hope so, I think I'm gay."

"Good for you Liam, just be careful okay?" Lydia says and hugs him before he follows Theo out. 

"You know the gay thing was implied when they found you with your tongue down my throat." Theo laughs at him. 

"A little clarity never hurt anyone." 

"That's true, and Liam," Theo kissed him in the middle of the dance floor, "you're my boyfriend, clear enough?" 

"Crystal,"


	6. The gods of Ethics and Sluttiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chef AU

"I'm going to spit on his steak," Liam promised his head chef Scott like he does every day. 

"No, you're not. Because Raeken is looking to cut costs and you need to be on best behaviour." 

Chimera industries own a dozen businesses in Beacon Hills and the elusive Mr Raeken was sent to assess the workings of the Nemeton and change whatever he believed needed changing. So Liam did not spit on Theo's Steak. 

Liam is pretty sure Theo was out to get him. Every day he Shows up 2 minutes before the end of service orders the most complicated thing on the menu that Liam is making. Which he always knows because Theo is always here. It's like he lives to annoy Liam. Every day he comes in 2 minutes to the end of service and order from Liam, always from Liam no matter where he is in the kitchen. 

They finish cleaning after service and Theo is waiting by the exit. 

"Liam, that steak was beautiful. I was hoping I could buy you a drink?" It was the least he could do for being a colossal pain in his ass. So Theo takes Liam to a bar and as promised but Liam a drink of top-shelf whiskey. 

"This cost more than the steak did," Liam says but Theo just smiles. 

"I know the owner, free drinks for life." He admits and Liam raises an eyebrow. "I wanted to apologise, for how I've acted. The truth is you're really cute when you're annoyed and I couldn't think of a good way to ask you out." Liam barks out a laugh but looks at Theo, really looks. He always knew Theo was attractive, part of what pissed him off so much. How much he must get away with just because he was good looking. 

"Well, I accept your apology drink," Liam says slowly deciding on his next move. "And wouldn't be opposed to another." The implication was clear and three drinks later Liam was sat on Theo's bed the annoyance in question on his knees underneath him. A not so small amount of time later Liam and Theo were naked and exhausted lying under the covers of Theo's luxurious bed. Seriously what does this guy do? Theo was passed out and Liam was ready to follow his lead, but not until he drinks something. He finds his way to the kitchen and gets his water, there were a few unopened letters on the bench. 

Mr Theodore Raeken. Raeken, oh shit. Liam gets dressed as quickly and quietly as possible and Ubers home kicking himself for being so stupid. Of course, he was testing him to see if Liam got to keep his job, seeing how he reacted to difficult customers and Liam fucked him. He fucked his boss to keep his job. This was the sluttiest thing he's ever done. He walks into work the next morning furious at Scott for not telling him. 

"You could have warned me that Theo was Theo Raeken." 

"He told me not to. How'd you find out?" 

"His full name was on his mail which I found After I had sex with him. So a little warning would have been helpful. Now I have to find a new job because I cannot set foot in another Chimera business or the gods of ethics and sluttiness will smite me down."

"You're a tiny bit dramatic." Theo's voice says from the corner of the kitchen. "Scott, do you mind if I borrow your apprentice." Scott makes a be my guest gesture and Liam has no choice but to follow Theo out. Absolutely not checking out his ass as he does so. He's so going to hell. They get to the staff break room and Theo gestures for Liam to sit. A bit of a tall order after last night escapades but he complies. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I meant to, that was the original purpose of the after-work drink before we got sidetracked."

"You put me in an uncomfortable position." 

"Does it help if I tell you I sent in all my changes at noon yesterday. So technically at the time, I was no longer your boss. The gods of ethics and sluttiness should pardon us. Now it's your turn to apologize for sneaking out of my place last night." 

"I freaked out, besides usually one night stands aren't there when you wake up." Liam refuses. 

"I was hoping that wasn't just a one night stand. Now that I am not your boss, how about I buy you dinner tomorrow night?" Liam doesn't hesitate before heading back to the kitchen. 

"You all good?" Scott asks and Liam nods getting to work. "You seriously slept with him? You wanted to spit in his food Yesterday." Scott is still laughing to himself about it when the service starts. Theo does not show up 2 minutes to go.


	7. Quick Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam comes to terms with what he's feeling with a little help from Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Badly written smut at the end. I've never done smut before and probably won't ever again but you gotta try everything once.

A month after the Anuke-ite was killed and Monroe and her hunters ran, Liam was having game night at Corey's but Liam's mind was elsewhere. Specifically the Elevator in the hospital and the strong urge he didn't know he felt to kiss Theo that hadn't diminished away from the battle. A million thoughts ran circles in his head but he couldn't do anything about it. His relationship with Theo was complicated but the Chimera had noticed Liam pulling away from him. Not that he'll ever say anything, the idiot thinks he still deserves to be alone. 

"Hey, guys can I ask you a personal question?" Liam says after the round of Mario kart was over. They agree warily and look at Liam confused. "Ok um how did you realise you liked guys?" 

"I got really into sports for a while until I realised I didn't actually like the sport." Corey answers first. 

"You were there remember? 5th grade. Swimming pool. What's this about Liam, you look terrible." 

"You smell terrible." Corey adds. Liam struggles to figure exactly how to say this. 

"There's this guy." Liam starts and Mason's eyes widen. "Nothing happened but a couple of weeks ago I wanted it to and the feeling hasn't really gone away. He's my friend and I don't want to scare him away because I don't even know what I'm feeling or why." 

"Liam, Theo isn't exactly scared easy," Mason says softly and Liam's heartbeat races. He knew, human Mason who can't sense his emotions the way everyone else can. Oh god. 

"You can't tell him." Liam doesn't know when he started crying but Mason was hugging him, telling him everything was going to be okay. 

"We would never. We love you Liam and it's okay you know. I know it's scary right now but liking guys, if that's what you feel isn't so bad. They're hot and a lot less complicated than girls. Also, spend a lot of time topless which is fun." Mason laughs as Liam ruins his sweater with tears. 

"How long have you kept that in?" Corey asks concern written all over his face.

"A Month, I just really wanted to kiss him goodbye that night in the hospital and it hasn't gone away. I can't even look at him without thinking things I don't want to be thinking." 

"Maybe you just need to do it. If it doesn't feel right you can go back to normal and laugh about it later. If it does, Mason and I can help you through it." 

"What kiss Theo? How would I even? I mean it's Theo. I can barely talk to him right now," 

"Exactly, you're not going to be able to stop thinking about it until you've done it. Trust me. Just consider it, while you do I'm gonna kick your ass off of the rainbow road." Corey laughs. 

Theo picked him up six days later because the Sheriff needed supernatural help, but Liam's mind wasn't on the case. He was just thinking about what Corey said. 

"What's wrong?" Liam goes to deny it but Theo's cuts him off. "you stink of anxiety and guilt. What's wrong?" 

"I need to ask a favour. A really weird one." Liam says slowly, not looking at Theo, probably best because he was driving.

"We're favour friends now?" Theo teased it was shit and they both knew it but they had to keep up the pretence. 

"I won't die for you but there's not much else off the table. So yeah, we are," Liam admits breaking script and Theo turns pink but serious.

"What do you need?" 

"I need you to promise not to judge me first. I'm having trouble with this and I just need an answer before I go insane." Liam says running his hands through his hair

"I'm a former sociopathic serial killer, I am in no position to judge." 

"You know how I've been acting weird lately." 

"Yeah." 

"I realised something in the Elevator that night and it kinda freaked me out." Theo panics. Liam figured he has feelings for him. "After you saved me and I realised it was you, I wanted to kiss you, and the urge hasn't really gone away. I don't know what that means." Theo is silent. He's trying to keep his own chemosignals and Tara's heart in control and hoping to any god that may exist that Liam can't see what he's thinking on his face. 

"What are you asking me, Liam?" Theo asks struggling to think of what favour he could need. 

"Corey said I need to bite the bullet and test the theory and well, consent is important." It takes an embarrassingly long minute for Theo to click on to what the Beta was saying. 

"You're asking me to kiss you? Are you serious?" 

"I don't want anything from you. I know you're straight It's just. I can't just kiss some random guy. It's just the once to get my answer then we can pretend it never happened. You don't have to answer now." 

"I'm not straight," Theo admits instantly and Liam's eyes widen. 

"Oh god. I'm so sorry. Forget I said anything. I'll figure it out some other way." 

"Wait a minute, why does that change anything. Are you less attracted to me now you've got a chance cause that might be your answer right there." 

"No, I mean, I'm not. It's just. I don't know I'm really confused right now." 

"Obviously. I'm in. One kiss, get you your answer." 

"Thank you." was all Liam could think to say. 

"Yeah, well. I want my friend back not this weird stuttering Stiles muppet." They help the sheriff catch the scent of the criminal they were tracking, nothing supernatural and get back in the car. They were already at the preserve so Theo drives to Lookout point and sets up a pillow and blanket at the back of his truck, overlooking Beacon county. It was pretty and kinda romantic. Liam's heart was racing as he stands next to the passenger door not moving. 

"Are you getting up here because we kinda need to be in proximity for this." Liam stumbles onto the truck with all the grace of a baby elephant and sits next to Theo. 

"So, how does this work." Liam asks, he smells like anxiety and excitement. 

"You have the questions, I already know I like boys. Lean in when you're ready, pull away when you need to. Calm down Little Wolf, it's just a kiss." Liam takes a breath and leans over. Theo plans to let Liam control it, choose how much or little pressure, when or if to extend, he was a puppet at the Beta's mercy. He felt guilty like he was taking advantage of Liam but it was his idea, he started the conversation, he suggested the kiss. Theo expected Liam to be slow, he expected Liam to be unsure and shy and he was, to start. Liam's lips were on Theo's barely a second before the beta cups his face and intensifies. There was no distance between them and Liam's lips were a crushing hungry force it wasn't until Theo let him deepen the kiss that Theo realised just how desperate for this Liam was. For him. The thought made something snap in Theo's brain and he stops being careful. He pulls Liam on top of him and starts fighting back for the control he had given the beta. Theo started exploring Liam's body with his hands and Liam lets out the most delicious moan. Holy fuck. The noise sent a jolt straight to his dick which was now no doubt felt by Liam, he expected the beta to come to his senses and back off. Instead, he started grinding against him and Theo couldn't even think of any words except Liams name and fuck. Which may or may not be where this is headed because Theo could feel the strain on Liam's jeans against his stomach and so wanted to help. Slowly, blindly as Liam wouldn't let him pull away for even a second Theo's hands made their way to the front of Liams jeans and started palming him through the fabric. They kept at that, grinding and groping through their clothes because as much as he would love to Theo knew once he came to his senses Liam would regret if anything actually happened, but he couldn't pass up this opportunity. Two shocked joggers and one horrified Liam later the beta was running out of the backseat of Theo's truck into his house and slamming the door. He hadn't spoken on the drive back and refused to sit up front with Theo. Exactly what Liam was thinking was a mystery but Theo wasn't going to push for answers. The little wolf was having a crisis and Theo shouldn't have pushed him, he needs advice. He scrolls through his phone and lands on a name. Worth a shot. 

"Hey, Malia, you in Beacon Hills?" They meet at a restaurant Malia was working at. She had just finished her shift and sat at his table with a free drink for herself and Theo. 

"What do you want?" Theo liked talking to Malia. He didn't have to try and read her she was just honest. 

"Advice." 

"From me? Fire away." The dig about the shotgun was there but not venomous, she'd never let him forget it but it was a long time ago. They were both different people. 

"I'm gay." He says out loud for the first time ever. 

"That tracks, not a question though." Malia barely reacts she just continues sipping her drink. 

"It's about a guy." 

"I've only dated two guys. Before that I was a coyote. Human advice isn't exactly my area" 

"And the last person who showed an interest in me I killed." Theo admits remembering Tracy kissing him as he puts his claws in her body. He barely felt anything. 

"Start by not doing that." She quips before taking a drink. Inviting him to keep talking.

"So, today, a friend of mine asked me to kiss him, because he's been questioning his sexuality and wants to try it. I've liked him for a while so I agreed and it got heavy, then we were interrupted and he ran."

"You have a friend?" She asks rhetorically before thinking. "Do you think he's really gay?" 

"I think so, it would make a lot of sense and all his friends are gay."

"Holy shit, are we talking about Liam?" She figures it out too quickly and Theo curses. 

"You can't say anything he doesn't know yet. You can't out him before he's ready." 

"Of course not, but wow. You and Liam?"

"Not if I don't figure out what to say to him. You're supposed to be helping." 

"Okay, Take him out in public but not somewhere too many people he knows will be and don't touch him, completely G rated. Just get him talking, I think he'll have a lot to say. Be comforting and nice and well, like a boyfriend." 

"That's your advice?" 

"You and Liam work well together replace the hitting with kissing and it makes a lot of sense." 

"My thoughts exactly." He laughs. 

"You've got a job right?" She asks after a second. 

"I work at an auto shop." He says confused by the sudden jump in the conversation.

"That pay well?" 

"Pretty well. Why?" 

"Where are you living at the moment." 

"Around." 

"I'm not interrogating you, I need a roommate. I don't exactly have a lot of friends." 

"you're asking me?" 

"Are you interested?" 

"Sure." Theo's phone buzzes and a text pops up on the screen. 

Liam: I'm really sorry about what happened today, but you really helped me so thank you. 

Theo: No need to apologise, glad to be of service. Tell me about it tomorrow? 

They met at a coffee shop. Liam was already there when Theo showed up and on his second coffee by the looks of it. 

"Should you be drinking that much caffeine?" Theo asks as he sits down next to the beta who seemed to be vibrating with caffeine and nerves. 

"Theo you came!" He was fucking grinning. This kid was going to be the death of him. 

"Yeah, it was my idea. How are you doing?" 

"Good, great. I told my parents what was going on with me. Wolf and sexuality. They were cool," 

"That's good. I guess that means you have your answer?" Theo asks. 

"Yeah. I, I'm gay. I guess it makes sense, I was always more comfortable around Mason than anyone else and I think I had feelings for Brett, before. Which is why he set me off so much, apparently repressing my emotions triggered my anger." 

"What about Hayden?" 

"I actually called her. She wasn't surprised and said a bunch of nice stuff. So yeah, that's me. I wanted to thank you for yesterday and apologise. I got out of hand and came on way too strong. So I'm sorry." 

"No need, I get it. Kissing girls, it's nice but then you kiss someone you actually have feelings for it's like your brain goes out the window and you just need to chase the high. I fully understand you don't ever need to apologise to me." He says and there's silence. 

"Theo, can I ask you something?" 

"Anything." 

"Was it just me? Yesterday, it's kind of a blur and I know you were letting me do whatever, but it felt. It felt like you wanted to kiss me. Or maybe I'm just reading too much into it." 

"No, I really did. I like you, Liam, I have since before I went to hell I just kind of ignored it because it got in the way of my plan. After I came back, I made it my mission to be good enough for you, in whatever way you'll have me. Yesterday, I really shouldn't have let it go as far as it did but I figured it was my one shot." They are both silent for what feels like hours a waitress clears Liam's coffee cup breaking their silence. 

"So, I like you, you like me, this is the part where one of us asks the other out," Liam says and Theo laughs "I like it when you smile." The beta adds and pretends he doesn't hear Theo's heart race. 

"What are you doing tonight?" Theo asks. 

"It's game night, with Corey and Mason. Do you want to come?" A double date. Better than nothing. They go over to Mason's who was hosting game night this week to find him and Corey intertwined on the couch almost completely naked. 

"Should we come back later?" Theo asks and they spring apart and run for their clothes. 

"Liam, Theo hi." Mason stammers. 

"Now I know how those joggers feel," Liam comments turning away. Theo rolls his eyes and follows suit. 

"We were fully clothed. It just felt more scandalous because you were a closet case."

"I don't see you waving a rainbow flag either." 

"What straight guy is as well-groomed as I am?" Mason starts laughing behind them.

"What, because you're pretty it's implied that you're gay?" Liam wasn't letting it go, 

"I don't spend thirty minutes on my hair so people think I'm straight." 

"It's safe now guys," Corey says and they both turn around. "Theo's right though. I knew he was gay." 

"You didn't think it was worth mentioning?" Liam asks. 

"I thought it was a given. He waxes his chest." Mason gives him a look like how the hell do you know that. "I recognised the smell. Chimera nose, not perviness." 

"So game night? What does that entail?" Theo asks ready to be done with a conversation about his grooming habits. The first thing it entailed was mortal combat and Liam learns that Theo is seriously competitive. They play in teams of two Morey vs Thiam and battle for the whole night it ends in a tiebreaker between Mason and Liam the worst member of each team. Liam was losing and Theo wasn't okay with that, apparently not willing to lose to a human. He leans over to Liam and whispers in his ear. "Win this and I'll give you a handjob." Liam wins. 

"That's cheating! You cannot bribe him with sex." Corey argues and Mason looks scandalised. 

"It's not bribery, it's an encouragement and who's to say I wasn't going to do it anyway," Theo responds smoothly as Liam quickly gets redder. 

"Slut." Theo starts laughing. 

"That's the first time an insult towards me has been inaccurate." he laughs and Liam's confused. 

"I think we better call it a night, My mom's expecting me home by midnight," Liam says blushing and Theo notices the skip in his heartbeat. He's lying? Theo and Liam say their goodbyes leaving Mason and Corey to continue what they were doing when they arrived most likely. 

"I told my Mom I was staying at Mason's," Liam says once they leave Mason's street. "I was hoping to see your place." He sucked at this. 

"Really?" Theo smirks. 

"I got you a housewarming present. You're the one who traded winning a game for a handjob. My plan wasn't necessarily dirty." 

"I was just curious to see if it worked. You were losing pretty bad. And you lied about where you were to your parents so your plan wasn't fully pure either." Theo parks in a small apartment and Malia's car wasn't there. There was a note on the fridge saying she went to see Scott for the weekend. Theo gives Liam the tour which ends in his room. It was small and empty other than a closet and bed which had a small box with a note. 'Keep it in this room and we won't have a problem.' Was written by Malia and inside the box was a bottle of Lube. Wow. 

"It's times like this I remember why I shot Malia," Theo says as he throws the box in the almost empty cupboard. 

"dude," Liam says obviously not impressed.

"Sorry, this is awkward, I'm not good at awkward." 

"It's always awkward to start. The only way to make it less awkward is to talk. Or jump each other but I would prefer the former." 

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted or not." 

"Not, I want to know you not just blow you." 

"You're a poet now?" Theo jokes trying really hard not to picture Liam with his lips around Theo's 

"Apparently. I lost you didn't I?" 

"Little bit, sorry 18-year-old virgin." 

"Shit really? So really inaccurate." 

"Yeah, uh the Dread Doctors kept me on a short leash. I flirted and made out with people to manipulate them but I didn't want to lose my virginity to someone I was going to have to kill." Theo says looking at the ceiling, or floor or really anywhere other than at Liam. 

"Theo, did you know statistically most gays and lesbians lose their virginity between 18 and 20 as opposed to the straight average of 16 to 18. So other than the whole murder part. You're not that weird." 

"You slept with Hayden." 

"Once. It uh. Was really awkward, she'd been with other guys and said the first time is always awkward but I was just uncomfortable the whole time." 

"How are we both so pretty but such losers?" Theo laughs. 

"Closet gay with anger issues, former sociopathic serial killer." 

"Makes sense. You said you got me a housewarming present?" The subject change was welcome and Liam puts his hands in his jacket pocket taking out a small dreamcatcher. Theo takes it trying to figure out what to say. 

"I know you get nightmares so I asked Deaton if there was a way to make these actually work and he put a spell on it. I don't fully know what the spell did but." Liam's explanation was cut short when Theo's lips meet his. The kiss was sweet and lasted long enough that Liam was upset when it ended but not long enough that he forgot how to think. 

"Thank you," Theo says still very close to Liam. He leans over and hangs the dreamcatcher on his bed frame. When he sits back down Liam cups his face in both hands and leans in to kiss him again. Apparently, they were moving on from the awkward conversation part of the evening. Before their lips touch again Liam stops. 

"I don't want to do anything yet. I just want to kiss you." He whispers and Theo's stolen heart races. This was so soft and cute and for the first time in a while, Theo felt happy as he kissed Liam. They make out and Liam says quickly "nothing below the belt." Apparently not trusting them to jump each other's bones. Theo agrees and they both lose their shirts and touch each other up and down their chest, feeling the rippling of muscles. Liam was starting to grow chest hair which Theo found he actually liked on the other boy even though he didn't like it on himself. He broke their kiss and moves his attention to Liam's neck and chest, Liam seems to be struggling with his own rule as his hands are barely resting on Theo's hips. Probably time to de-escalate. 

"So talking," Theo whispers. 

"Yeah, talking. We should probably make a plan for what happens next." 

"Next?" 

"When I leave your apartment. I'll go home and my mom won't believe I was at Mason's. She's not stupid but I can't get anybody pregnant and she already knows I've had sex so there's not much to say." 

"You're rambling." 

"I told her about me but You and I are kind of, undefined so I left it out." 

"You want a definition?" Theo thinks for a moment. "Well, I would like you to be my boyfriend," Liam grins and kisses Theo again. Four minutes later they come up for air. 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

"What? Oh yes! Sorry. I got excited and distracted. Do you really wax your chest?" 

"I just got used to not having much hair, it gets in the way of a lot of medical equipment. So It doesn't feel like me when it is there. I like yours though." 

"Oh," Liam blushes. "Yeah, I think I'm gonna get worse. Apparently, my Bio dad was really hairy. It's not gross?" 

"Definitely not. If it gets out of control you can always manscape." 

"You are so gay." Liam laughs until Theo touches his chest where the hair was starting to grow and caresses his skin. Liam holds his breath. 

"Right back at you." And they're kissing again. Until there's the sound of a car in the driveway and both guys rush to get their shirts back on. They can hear Malia and Scott. The note said she was going to him. 

"Theo I'm home and Scotts here!" 

"Yeah, I noticed," Theo says walking out of his room. "Hey, Scott. Malia said she was going to you." 

"I met her at the airport." 

"He's suspicious of you living here," Malia says. "Thinks you're gonna try and kill me or steal me. I told him neither would happen." 

"Right. No, uh I promise I am still on the road to redemption and not going to try and steal your girl. I'm actually seeing someone." 

"Seriously?" Malia grins and Liam walks out behind Theo. 

"Hi, Scott." Scott stares for three seconds before putting two and two together. It really shouldn't be that hard. Theo can smell Liam all over him and Him all over Liam. 

"Oh. Uh good for you guys. I didn't really think you were going to hurt her." Scott says and he isn't lying. "Stiles was the one who freaked out. He can be pretty convincing." Scott looks really embarrassed. 

"Understandable." 

"I was hoping I could crash here tonight," Liam says to Malia who smiles suggestively. 

"We can go to Scotts." 

"If you want to but we've been together for 20 minutes so you can get your mind out of the gutter." 

"Fine, we're still going to Scott's. Melissa has the graveyard shift and I actually do plan on getting laid tonight." Malia gets a change of clothes and they leave Scott still red as a beetroot. 

The next morning was strange. Liam and Theo fell asleep on the Chimera's bed talking about everything and anything. Liam learnt more about Theo's past. Good and bad and more than once Theo would tell him something that made Liam want to kill the dread doctors all over again. Like the medical equipment Theo mentioned was actually multiple surgeries and tests to see why he was the first Chimera to survive. Theo had to calm him down with kisses which was unfair because Liam's brain didn't work when Theo was kissing him. Liam told Theo about Devenford prep and how he met Mason, about his dad, his bio dad that it and his mom marrying his real dad, he was the ringbearer. 

When Theo woke up he was entwined in Liam so close he was confused as to how they even got in this position. He was also confused how Liam was still asleep when Theo knows for a fact that his morning wood is digging into Liam's back. There was no way to detangle himself without waking Liam and their current position was not conducive to it going down on its own. There was no choice. 

"Liam." Theo whispers and Liam stirs but doesn't wake. The movement does mean he unintentionally grinds on Theo. "Fuck, Liam. You need to let me move, I have a boner and it's not going to go away like this." He says louder now. 

"Apart of me is laughing but the rest of me is too tired," Liam says voice thick with sleep but he does move. Not to let Theo up though instead, he turns around grabs a mint canister out of his pocket at taking two, giving one to Theo before starting to kiss his neck. 

"That's the opposite of helping." Theo tries to protest but it comes out weak when Liam grabs his dick through his jeans. "Thought you were tired." Theo eats the mint and once his mouth no longer tastes like morning breath kisses Liam hungrily. Liam isn't having it though, apparently waking up with a plan. 

"Can I blow you?" Theo swears his heart stops. Liam's hand was on Theo's cock and he can't even think of saying no. He doesn't want too. So he nods and Liam grins kissing him again as he starts undoing Theo's pants. He kisses down Theo's still bare chest paying particular attention to the scars that may not be visible but Theo and now Liam knows what happened there. When Theo's pants and boxers were discarded Liam takes him in his hands, pumping slowly. It's heaven. 

"I've only ever been on the receiving end of this so I'm just gonna do what I like. Tell me if anything feels wrong and I'll stop immediately." 

"Okay," Theo whispers and Liam takes him in his mouth. Holy fuck. Theo couldn't think of words or anything but the feel of Liam's mouth around him. He doesn't last long. 

"Liam I'm close." Theo moans and Liam pushes further down and gags as Theo comes undone down Liam's throat. "I think I'm the only person alive that's been to heaven and hell." Liam laughs lying back down next to Theo. 

"And you said I wasn't helping." Theo laughs and kisses Liam again. 

"Now I owe you a handjob and a blow job." 

"Don't feel obligated. I was surprised that you agreed to that." 

"I'm a Virgin, not a nun Dunbar," Theo says unbuttoning Liam's pants so he can join Theo in nudity. 

"Never thought you were," the rest of Liams explanation was cut off when Theo wrapped his hands around Liam's dick and caresses it. Theo wasn't shy or gentle he worshipped Liam's cock touching and stroking and kissing like he's seen in so many porn movies. When he finally takes Liam in his mouth Liam was moaning and begging and whimpering and didn't last much longer. 

"Fuck, if I wasn't gay before." Liam, mumbled as Theo comes up and kisses him. 

"You're so gorgeous." Theo, whispers placing exhausted kisses on Liam's neck. 

"Right back at you." Liam sighs contently.


	8. What is Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Liam asks a difficult question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating schedule, who's she?   
I've been working on a teen wolf next-gen with a slow burn Thiam plotline so, uh look forward to that eventually. If I can figure out how to do the multiple consecutive chapters thing cause I've currently got about 4 spread around the timeline. Anyway. Enjoy.

Liam was drunk or drugged. It was Masons birthday, Theo didn't get much information when Liam called him for a ride home. He was talking about nothing in the passenger seat of Theo's truck. Something about the pyramids being ancient computers left by the master race. Theo was laughing and Liam stops. 

"What is Love?"

"What? I'm the last person to ask." 

"I called Hayden," Liam whispers after a second. Oh, okay this is going to be a mess. No one brought up the H-word, they knew better. If Liam got angry it would be easier, Theo could deal with angry Liam, it was kinda his sole reason for being in the "puppy pack" but when it came to her Liam got quiet and cut off like he's far away. "She said I didn't actually love her. I think she's right." 

"That's okay, you know how rare it is to love your first girlfriend."

"I know, but I thought it was true. I was sure, how can I tell in the future if I actually love someone if I couldn't then?" Theo is silent for a moment before taking a breath. 

"Look I'm no expert but, From what I can tell love is when you close your eyes and picture yourself ten years from now, the people you want to be with you, those are the people you love, any kind of love," Liam seems to be seriously thinking about what Theo said. They pull up to Liam's apartment and Theo parks, Liam still doesn't speak. 

"Are you okay Li?"

"I might be having a crisis." 

"Can I help?" 

"You started the crisis, so probably not." 

"You asked."

"I think I'm in love with you. I'm not sure though and this is a pretty new thought so I need to process it. I figured you would appreciate knowing why I'm going to be distant for a little while." 

"You're not drunk are you?" 

"Not anymore, sorry for tricking you," 

"I'm impressed you were able to." Silence awkwardly falls around them. "Would it help to know my response?" 

"Not yet. If that's okay, I don't want to be swayed either way." 

"Okay. You should probably go inside so I can go home." 

"Right, sorry. Goodnight Theo." Liam gets out of the car and walks up to his apartment. As soon as Theo knows he was out of hearing range Theo let out what can only be described as a whoop and starts drumming the steering wheel in joy. Sure, it was finicky and he might change his mind but Liam admitted to feeling something for him and Theo would take what he could get. Theo drives home, an apartment he rents with Malia. Long story. 

"What are you so happy about?" She asks when he walks in. 

"Liam is funny when he's drunk." Theo lies smoothly. 

A week passes and Theo is losing patience. How long does it take? Sure he's having a bit of a sexuality crisis but leaving Theo in the dark isn't fair. When he gets a call from Melissa about a supernatural body at the hospital Theo is grateful for the distraction. He gets Malissa Chinese takeout as a thankyou. 

Theo walked into the Elevator to find Liam already on his way. Fuck. "Hey," Theo says lamely. The awkwardness was palpable and Liam wasn't meeting his eyes. 

"What are you doing here." The beta eventually asks. 

"Melissa called." 

"Same." Theo sighs and pauses the Elevator. 

"I know you need time, and I'm trying to give it to you but, I need you to know. I do love you, no maybe about it. Ten, twenty a hundred years from now I want you by my side and whatever you're going through isn't going to change those feelings but this guessing game. I can't do it. So if you don't, if it was just the wolfsbane talking tell me. Don't string me along, it isn't fair." Theo finishes his rant and goes to restart the elevator. Liam grabs his arm and pushes the Chimera against the Elevator door. Theo holds his breath staring at Liam who seems to be trying to figure out what to say before he gives up on words and kisses Theo. Now it's his heart that stops. When the fact that Liam is kissing him actually processes in Theo's brain he kisses the boy back resting his hands in Liam's hips so they don't wander. The takeout drops to the ground bringing them both back to reality. 

"Melissa's waiting for us," Theo whispers. 

"Right, yeah. Dead body." Liam agrees and picks up the food. It didn't open thankfully but there was a dent in the packaging. Theo restarts the elevator. "Theo, I love you too."


	9. Orphans of war, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to the Orphans of war. 6 years after the end of Teen Wolf Monroe is still on the run and killing every pack she can find in North America. The survivors, if there are any are invited to stay in Beacon Hills under the Mcall Pack's protection. Dear sweet Scott doesn't seem to understand the possible issues with that plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently writing the rest but when It's ready it will be posted on a separate work. Just figured I'd sow the seed here. 
> 
> Warning Angsty orphan teens. Implied Thiam but nothing concrete yet.

Orphans of War 

A True Alpha's name carried a lot of weight, Scott Mcall sending an open invitation to the victims of Monroe and her hunters proved why. 

Valerie Deseree was the sole survivor of her pack. The hunters, they killed all of the wolves, but she wasn't a wolf, she wasn't even a proper druid, her mother was wise and powerful. She would have been able to save them. 

Now Entering Beacon Hills. It would be a lie to say she didn't feel the pull of the Nemeton, wherever it was. She could feel the power even in the dingy bus she huddled into the back of. 

The invitation started out as a rumour, her pack hadn't heard of Monroe or Scott Mcall before she received the message from their emissary. She did research, but Sunnyvale is the 7th most populous city in California, Packs don't settle in cities so Hunters don't go there. It was why they were there, the wolves complained about the smells and the noise but they understood that they were safe, and they needed the safety. Grace Inherited Alpha status too soon and it broke her. It wasn't worth thinking about. It didn't work, they're all dead. 

Three people were waiting at the bus stop, her name written on a whiteboard. A wolf, a human and something else. Valerie found Scott Mcall instantly. 

"Scott Mcall I take it?" She pretends to ask. She doesn't know what to expect and doesn't want to offer up her exact skillset on arrival, the human-shaped question mark seemed to notice, his eyes were gold and he looked like an omega but something was off, almost like. “Theo?” 

“It’s good to see you healthy Val.” it takes all of Valerie's focus to not punch him in the face right now. “I can't change the past. All I can do is repent. Which includes protecting you from Monroe." 

"We should go." the human states and Scott nods. They walk to a Jeep and Valerie is placed in the middle seat next to the human, he seemed to be studying her. 

"You're going to move into an apartment building with the others, Theo has the first-floor apartment and will be your parole officer, you will report to him. Your Lease is until you graduate, you may end it sooner at any time but only once. While you are here you follow the Mccall pack rules and you will remain under our protection." Scott explains the details and rules, she was a stranger in his territory. She expected much worse what she didn't expect was. 

"Him" Valerie almost spits the word in question, he was watching her? The Chimera doesn't react. 

"It's not some prize," The human, Stiles says. "He makes daily reports and is kept under near-constant supervision by pack members and law enforcement. Not to mention babysitting four supernatural orphans." 

"Stiles," Scott warns but Stile's point was clear. The Chimera was given this task because they needed to keep an eye on him as much as her. They arrived at a large apartment building that looks vaguely prison-like on the edge of town, the front showing a view of the city. The back a large expansion of woods. 

"I'm going to check on the others," Scott says andhears Valerie's pulse quicken, which means Theo does as well. "I'll be upstairs." It does little to make her feel safe but he was a True Alpha. Valerie is invited into the ground floor apartment, his apartment. It was open and the walls were lined with bookshelves everywhere but the kitchen. There was a spiral staircase in the corner behind the dining table and next to the living room area that presumably led to a bedroom. A small kitchen, a hallway leading presumably to bathroom and storage spaces, maybe an office. The place didn't scream killer, there was a bird in the corner. A red canary specifically. The face of Evil had a pet? 

"Scott is a True Alpha, he is powerful and smart and has stopped an Alpha pack, the Dread Doctors, Ghost riders and a demon that causes terror and could turn you to stone, not to mention Theo. I'm telling you this because if you're looking to go up against him know you will lose." Stiles says. "Also living in this building is 2 werewolves a Kanima and a human. Like you, they all lost something to Monroe. The wolves are still new enough their control is tenuous at best and the Kanima is a lizard so he's obviously got some issues." Theo stands and goes to a safe by his door, inside were a dozen keys, each labelled carefully with apartment numbers. 3A is given to her. 

"The others will be down in a minute," Theo says and Stiles continues to explain the rules. It was simple enough, she would be enrolled in Beacon Hills high school with the others where the pack would keep an eye on them. They all work with the pack to maintain their safety from Monroe, each creature utilising their gifts. As promised fairly soon there were the sound five pairs of feet outside the door. 

"It's open," Theo calls and they pile in. There were three boys and a girl. The oldest looked no more than 18 the youngest 9. The kid introduces himself as Jesse and the boy behind him was his brother Riley. There was a boy named Adrian and the girl was Adair. The older boy, Adrian and the girl werewolves, Riley human which meant Jesse was the Kanima, They were waiting for her to respond. 

"Valerie." 

"Scott said you're a witch." Jesse continues. 

"Druid." Scott corrects him. 

"They cast spells it's the same." The kid said super excited. "I turn into a Lizard and Riley can control it even though I can't. He says it's because he's the boss and I should always do what he says, but Theo says eventually I'll be a wolf-like the others. Can you really cast spells?" 

"Let her breathe brother bear." The girl Adair says and he looks sheepish but quiets down. 

"Yeah, I uh can but not very well, my mother died before she could teach me properly," Valerie answers glaring at Theo. 

"Adair, could you take Valerie to her apartment, Jesse I'm pretty sure my Mom gave you and Riley an assignment." The four of them leave, Alpha orders were not to be questioned, Adrian turns and leaves on his own with a nod to the Mcall pack members and Theo. 

"Are you going to be able to get her to listen to you?" Scott asks Theo, 

"It was ten years ago, she was a kid."

"Exactly what happened ten years ago?" Scott asks, Theo keeps his expression unreadable. 

"After I wasn't compatible with the beast. The doctors found another way for me to be useful. Her mother and Alpha were to test I could successfully bring them back alive, technically I didn't kill them." 

"But you are the reason they're dead," Stiles says venom dripping in his voice. 

"He was a kid." Scott tries but that didn't excuse it then and it definitely didn't excuse what he did to them as an adult. "Have Liam give her the tour tomorrow," it was the go-to response when trying to convince people to trust Theo. He was Liam's anchor and he obviously trusted and forgave him but he had enough rage leftover to make them feel justified in theirs. 

"My plane leaves in an hour, are you going to be okay?" Scott asks Theo he nods. Scott and Stiles leave and Theo pulls out his phone. 

To Liam: can you give the new girl the tour tomorrow.

From Liam: sure, but why?

To Liam: She's the last Desiree. 

From Liam: Shit. Wolf?

To Liam: Druid. 

From Liam: The kid? I'll be there. 

To Liam: Thank you.  
Theo checks the building he could hear Jesse and Riley's focused heartbeats, trying to bring out only Jesse's claws.

Adrian was playing his guitar in his living room, Theo could hear the not quite right chimes of the Barr chord Adrian was trying but failing to master and after a second the twang of a broken string when he accidentally loses control for a second. Adair was sitting in a bed in Valerie's room they were talking in hushed whispers that Theo doesn't try to hear. All orphans accounted for. Part of his staying here was that everyone was 100 per cent aware of what he had done and what he was making amends for. He may be in charge but he was as much on parole as they were. Noting the time he heads to Level 3 and knocks on the door both of the girls were behind. 

"Adair, Patrol time." Part of the parol was daily checks of the reserve. The wolves would run them in pairs, never go anywhere alone was Argents main rule. The teenager opens the door we had already changed into activewear. 

"I was waiting for you." She states unimpressed. Theo isn't supposed to have favourites, but she is definitely the most fun to be around. With Jesse and Riley, he had to be careful, Adrian had an unmoving moral compass so he never really felt comfortable around Theo. Adair understood things weren't always so black and white. 

Her foster family was attacked by Monroe they were werewolves, not that Adair had known that, she was hiding in a closet with her foster sister of when the toddler became Alpha, she loses control and bites Adair to get at Monroe's Hunters. Adair ran for two months, no idea where to go or what was happening. When the full moon makes her change the first time she put someone in the hospital, the second she wakes up surrounded by dead animals she had torn to shreds. Agent Mcall found her and brought her to Beacon Hills two weeks ago. 

"There is a phone on your desk, with all the emergency contacts, if you need anything go to Alec. He's in apartment 2B. One of Scott's Beta's Liam Dunbar will be taking you to be enrolled at the High School tomorrow, He should be here by 7 am." Theo says to Valerie who just stares. 

"Let's go before she curses you. Welcome to Beacon Hills." Adair laughs and Valerie half-smiles. 

Theo and Adair head out to start running the preserve in silence mostly because Theo was a canine and Adair was struggling to keep up with him. They reached Theo's caché of essentials; clothes, food, water and weapons. Adair lunged for the water catching her breath While Theo takes some clothes and changed back to human form. 

"So what do you think?" Theo asks once he's human and clothed again. 

"She's sad, and angry and tired." 

"You're getting good at chemosignals." Theo smiles but she's still answering his question. 

"I don't know if she'll be able to forgive you,"

"That's okay, she doesn't have to, Valerie's family looked after me for months, what I did was, evil. I can't change it but I can do my best to make sure nothing hurts her like I did." 

"You do that a lot." Adair decides. 

"What?" 

"When you were evil you got close to people learnt all about them and had them destroy themselves. Now that you're making amends you know exactly where their weakest point is and you protect it. Like Liam," Theo blinks in surprise but she goes on. "It's cute and all but if the hunters figure it out." She doesn't finish the sentence. They finish their sweep two-legged and Adair runs for her apartment. He goes slowly to his own when he picks up an additional heartbeat, Liam. 

"You're ten hours early." 

"The chances I can get from asleep at my house to awake here before 7 am are slim to none. I'm staying over my stuff still in the closet?" Theo holds back a laugh, 

"Definitely in the closet." Theo agrees really focusing to keep his expression neutral.

"Besides, there's a possible chance that Valerie will try and kill you in your sleep, What are you laughing at." 

"Something Adair said. You had to be there." Liam rolls his eyes before the front doorbell rings. 

"I ordered Pizza, go get your children." Liam orders but they had sensed the large amounts of food and flocked downstairs including Valerie. 

"Hey kiddies, dig in it's on Theo's tab." They gather around the huge table bought for pack meetings. Now a not quite a Pack dinner. 

"Valerie right? I'm Liam. I'm gonna show you around school tomorrow if you're cool with that." 

She does a quick assessment of him, he was a werewolf. One thing her mother taught her was to see the colour of the eyes of a creature without them being flared. His eyes may be gold but so were Theo's. That being said he didn't seem untrustworthy. 

"Yeah, whatever." She isn't sure how convincing her faux nonchalance is but no one pulled her up on it.

"Cool, What have you been up to a little lizard man?" Jesse grins. 

"I can just extend my claws." 

"That's incredible Jesse" Liam seems genuinely excited for the kid, and he smiled so brightly it kinda hurts. They eat dinner with a peaceful chatter about their day. When the last of the pizza is gone Theo opens his front door. 

" I know for a fact you all have your own apartments so buzz of," Valerie and Adair leave together, the she-wolf had promised to lend her some clothes. 

"Val wait up!" Liam says. Adair smiles at her and walks away leaving Valerie with Liam and Theo clearing the table. 

"We talked about it and agreed that if it makes you more comfortable you can give all the necessary updates to me instead of Theo, He'll still take care of your group training but I understand not trusting him after everything he's done," Liam tells her and she breathes out a sigh of relief she knows Theo heard.

"That would be great Liam. I'll talk to you in the morning." She walks up to her apartment and Liam turns to Theo grinning triumphantly. 

"You really think you can get her to forgive me?" Theo questions Liam's plan. 

"No, but I can get her to like you." He promises and Theo rolls his eyes. 

"That's not really how it works little wolf." 

"Sure it is. I liked you months before I forgave you. It was very confusing." The two go up to Theo's bedroom and Theo falls asleep to the sound of Liam's heartbeat. 

Theo Raeken is awake before sunup on most days. His first sight that morning was Liam lying on his face with all the covers and somehow most of the bed despite being so much smaller than basically everyone. Theo laughs silently and feels a warmth in his chest that he instantly feels bad about. 

All of the kids are asleep and accounted for except Valerie. He tracks her scent a little way into the woods, she had headphones in top volume so he could hear the Halsey song playing before he even saw her. She was spinning a broom handle around at an impressive speed. She doesn't see him so he walks back to the first emergency caché and picks up one of the non-lethal weapons Scott agreed to then stops and grabs a second bow staff before heading back to where Valerie was practising. 

"Desiree, think fast." He shouts and she barely catches it. "It that a good length?" She spins it slowly taking the headphones out with her spare hand. 

"Yeah, what's that for?" 

"I figured you've got some things you need to say to me." He says and her face hardens, not that it was open before. 

"Not really." 

"I also figured you'd probably want to hit me with a large stick." 

"With mistletoe spikes on it." She agrees. 

"Scott said non-lethal weapons only, We're training which we do every Monday, Wednesday and Friday night after you get home from work. I figured you'd want to warm up away from prying eyes." Riley was walking over half asleep, Valerie puts her phone in a tree and starts spinning the staff dangerously fast. Theo wasn't an expert with a bow staff but taking a few hits was kinda the point. Valerie doesn't hold back and he desperately tried to stay out of range. It doesn't always work. 

"I'm sorry" he made the mistake of saying and she hit him in the face with a force that would knock a human out cold. He falls to the ground and she drops the staff picks him and just starts punching him. 

"Sorry? You were my friend! I looked up to you and you killed my mother, you killed our alpha, that power went to Grace, Do you know what it did to her? She lost her mind, Theo! Because of you, I had to watch a little girl restrained in a psych ward talking nonsense and crying for hours,”

"Valerie stop!" Liam's voice yells as he pulls her off of Theo. He knew what he must look like, his eyes were too swollen to see out of, his nose is broken in two places and his entire face is covered in blood. "Adair take her inside and get her ready for school." Theo feels Liam's hand on his arm and the pain starts to lessen. He feels the healing kick in and the swelling around his eyes goes down enough for him to open them. 

"Thanks," Theo says the movement hurting his broken face. 

"You're an idiot. Did you seriously letting her beat you to death was a good idea?" 

"Better than bottling up her anger. I can take it." 

"You aren't actually a punching bag you know." Liam groans before helping Theo back to his feet. 

"Tad hypocritical coming from you." Theo laughs as they stagger back to the apartment. 

No one mentioned the fight. Theo's face was almost completely healed when they all got into cars. Alec drove to the high school and Theo took Jesse to middle school before heading to the police station. Liam was angry when Valerie got in the car. She could see his eyes begging to flare but he kept control. 

"I understand, what he did to you, to your family but he's trying to make amends. You came into our town and attacked my friend. I don't care that he let you, he may deserve it but you cannot do that again. I will stop you." now his eyes flare yellow, but only his eyes. 

"How can you be friends with him, he should be rotting in hell!" She argues her own anger flaring. 

"He did that already, he went to hell and had his heart ripped out of his chest by his dead sister over and over again, and he deserved every second of it, but it's done now, he suffered now let him repent. I'm not saying you have to like or trust him but he is my anchor and I need him. So unless you want to fight me when I lose control you don't touch him." Liams claws dug into the steering wheel and he swears, focussing on his breathing. "I'm not gonna mention this morning to the Sheriff, you shouldn't either just make sure it never happens again," Liam says and Valerie realises they're at the school. He gets out and Valerie follows assessing the place. It was a high school, smaller than her old one in Sunnyvale but still normal except on every wall there was a photo of a different student. The one next to the principal's office was a girl named Allison Argent who died in 2012. 

They entered the waiting room to hear the principal having a heated discussion with someone about Lacrosse of all things. Then a middle-aged man walks out angrily. 

"Dunbar, see Principal Martin captain of the Lacrosse team and werewolf. It worked for 4 years. It's not cheating and your wolfsbane rule is oppressing them." 

"Coach," Sheriff warns and the man grumbles out. 

"Miss Desiree, Liam please come in." They follow orders. "I'd like to start by Welcome to Beacon Hills and I'm sorry for your loss, but we do have a lot to discuss and you can't be late for the first period. Theo and Scott sent me your file and we agreed the change of sponsor to Liam was necessary, you will work part-time with Doctor Deaton at the vet clinic, Liam will take you there after school. Do you have any Identification or bank cards?" Valerie pulls out her driver's license and credit card. Overdrawn and useless. Sheriff Stilinski puts them in an evidence bag. 

"You’ll get these back once you leave beacon hills. We’ll get you Beacon Hills Identification soon." The Sheriff says and Valerie is silent. They leave the office and Liam looks at her schedule, apparently over his outburst from earlier. The angry emotional car Liam gone replaced by a human puppy dog, 

"So Theo enrolled you in Art and botany electives. Your first class is health with coach Finstock. This is going to be amazing." 

"3 years ago, Principal Martin made a rule enforcing a wolfsbane tube be placed in the Lacrosse uniform to 'ensure fair play.' Well is it fair when ridiculously talented people become overnight successes and get scholarships? No, it is not because they have something the rest of you pathetic losers do not. We don't give them a dampener." 

"Coach, lot's of werewolves in a high-stress environment like lacrosse is potentially very dangerous." A boy in the corner says. 

"Shutup Greenburg." 

"I’m Hudson." 

After health which is apparently whatever Coach Finstock wants it to be Liam took her to history, chemistry and math before Lunch where he looks for the others. Adrian, Riley and Adair were sat at the bleachers overlooking the girl's soccer team practice. 

"Hey, Sabrina how's your first day going?" Adair asks gesturing for Valerie to sit next to her. 

"The Sheriff stole my licence." 

"He does that. What'd you get for lunch?" Riley smiles and checks out her plate and takes a few fries smiling innocently. They sit around and discuss school and work and Theo's antics. Apparently, the murderer was their Mom friend, the one they go to for advice. Valerie stays silent while Liam tells them about the time Theo knocked him out 5 times to stop him from killing a guy. 

The rest of the school day was mostly the same. She was a year below Adair and Adrian who were seniors but had a few classes with Riley. Then Liam drove her to the Vet clinic and a druid was waiting inside. He was the first other druid she's met after her mother and he didn't look like much.

"Liam, I'll make sure Miss Desiree gets home safe thankyou." Dr Deaton puts her to work feeding the animals in the clinic and other cleaning tasks, there was a white dog, Labrador cross something else, he didn't move except for his quick but shallow breaths. She kneels down and pats him through his cage, he felt off, she could feel something that shouldn't be there but was. Maybe he swallowed something. She checks his file, Buster Hope, he's not eating, struggles to catch his breath. She pets him again and his breathing improves slightly so she continues her jobs. 

When Deaton calls her to the examination room buster was lying down on the table. His breathing while not good was slightly better than it was before. 

"What's wrong with him?" Deaton asks. 

"There's a blockage, in his stomach." 

"Where in his stomach," she goes over to Buster. 

"Hey Sweetheart, I'm Valerie and you are a good boy, aren't you." She pats his tummy and searches for the blockage. "There, in his left kidney." her hand is resting on the point. Deaton doesn't get out any tools but instead takes her place, touching where she had.

"A tumour, malignant he's in a lot of pain right now." 

"What will you do?" 

"Nothing, you already started. Put your hand above the tumour," she does as she's told and it just feels off, all her instincts fighting the intrusion. It's all she can think and feel, and the tumour gets smaller. She steps away in surprise. 

"Amazing isn't it. Unwelcome as it may be cancer is still growing," the first ability Valerie had was to make flowers grow, she was 5 and sitting with her mother in the garden. She picks some flowers and they bloom in the time before she breaks the roots, she didn't even realise why her mother started crying and hugging her. 

"We can cure cancer?" 

"It isn't a cure. The Cancer will come back exactly as it was before you can only shrink a tumour that size once. You gave Buster and the Hope family for three months." 

She starts crying exactly as her mother had that day in the garden. Until he walks in. 

"Mr Raeken, thank you for coming out of your way." 

"We're going the same place anyway." He says simply. "You ready to go Desiree?"

"I'll see you tomorrow morning at 10,” Deaton says. 

"That was a test." Valerie realised. He didn't disagree. He was just waiting. That was a test and so was this. They all want her to co-exist with him. Valerie left with Theo. They tracked south the length of the reserve, the area was huge, and she knew from lunch that Liam and Adrian were running it right now, up and down checking for threats, 

"I used to sleep here." Theo breaks the silence ten minutes in. He was referring to his truck. 

"If you're expecting me to feel sorry for you." 

"I'm not, but I know what you think of me. I was evil, I did terrible things to you to them and to so many other people but I am trying to earn a little redemption, make what I can right before I go back to hell. I'm telling you because this life I have. It's important to me. These kids, this Job, I'm not going to force you to forgive me or even be polite to me. I don't deserve it. I have been trying to redeem myself for six years." They get back to the apartment as Adrian and Liam come running out of the reserve topless and shifted. Adair comes out with a couple of shirts and throws them at the two guys before kissing Adrian. Apparently, that's a thing. New information. 

"Go get ready for training and meet us out back." Theo orders and Valerie does as she is told. When she gets there Theo had Jesse in a headlock. His arms were useless and he couldn't use his kanima venom if he tried. Then his eyes turn a slit yellow and his tail whips out hitting Theo in the back of the knees giving the Kanima time to escape. 

"Good job, and no venom. Well done Jesse. Valerie, you're here. Your turn next, uh Liam do you mind?" Liam nods and walks to the middle of the clearing. "Liam is going to attack you, You just have to get away. The Mccall pack has a strict no-killing policy which you will all follow if you want to stay in Beacon hills. Whenever you're ready Liam." The beta pounced and Valerie struggled, he was faster, stronger and had home-court advantage. When Liam pinned her to the ground rather painfully Valerie pulled on her senses and found a large tree root underneath Liam's left leg. She asked it to pull the werewolf away. The tree decided to throw him across the clearing but Valerie had no control over that. It was a living being. 

"Woah. You can control plants?" Adair asks.

"Technically I just talk to them. They do what they want, living creatures and all." 

"Can you ask the tree not to throw me so hard next time?" Liam asks as he walks back towards them. 

"You won't always be in a forest, how else can your specific abilities help you out of this situation?" Theo asks Valerie stays silent. 

"Part of your contract states you need to be 100% clear about exactly what you can do. For everyone's safety." Liam reminds her gently. 

"Um, I can influence nature or channel it I guess, for incantations, potions, rituals. Some basic divination ability, I don't exactly have a lot of training.” Theo nods. 

"On Monday we'll train in the Gym, it has to be clear by Sunday night," everyone groans at Theo's order but no one seems to be annoyed at Valerie. "Okay, we're done here. Go do whatever it is you do when you aren't with me."


	10. The Love Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Geyer knows Liam doesn't bring him dinner twice a week for no reason, but Liam will tell him the truth eventually.

David Geyer liked to believe he was pretty smart, he also liked to believe his son was smart enough not to think David thought he really came by the hospital twice a week to bring him dinner. Not that he minded, so Three weeks passed, six dinners with Liam trying to figure out what he was thinking. When the teenager finally came clean, well David wasn't expecting that. 

"I think I'm kinda gay," Liam said as he picked up his last sushi roll, eating quickly. David finishes his own bite of sushi before taking a drink. 

"Okay, can I ask what, or who brought this on?" Liam chews slowly mind racing and probably feeling some intense emotions, David had to be careful. When Liam takes a breath, calming himself so does David. 

"He's an intern at the hospital. He mainly works with Nurse Mcall. You wouldn't have seen him, we have a messy history he probably thinks I've told you he was the spawn of Satan or something." 

"Messy history?" 

"Long story and I'll tell you but that's a whole different secret. His name is Theo, we uh, worked together last year, they went after him too. I just can't break out of the Team Theo mentality, defending him, protecting him, Theo calming me down, listening to me. I really like him and it's freaking me out." 

"It doesn't have to be freaky. Thank you for coming to me and I love you, but I'm not the best person for advice on this, that's probably Mason or Corey, all I can offer is a hug." Liam hugs him and David wishes he could do more. 

"Thank you, Dad, I needed this" Liam whispers and David squeezes him tighter. 

A week passes with little development, Liam doesn't talk to anyone too scared of the way the cards will fall if he comes out. Wow, coming out. That's not in the stepdad handbook, though it probably should be. David finds himself at Melissa McCall's desk during her shift. 

"Dr Geyer, can I help you?" 

"Tell me about your intern, Theo." 

"Theo Raeken, why? Is he in trouble?" 

"No, is he likely to be?" 

"He shouldn't be. What's this about." 

"He seems to be friends with my son and I've heard very little. I'm curious and a little suspicious." 

"Theo went to middle school with Scott, when he came back two years ago Theo, uh messed with Scott and Liam's whole friend group in an attempt at a hostile takeover, then he got hurt and has been working on being better. Earning forgiveness. Liam was the first, and so far only one to give it to him. I can't tell you more." 

"It's more than I got from Liam, he said there was a messy history and a secret so I was worried that they were in a gang together or something." Melissa laughs shortly but has the I know something face she just gets sometimes. "Thanks, Melissa," 

Three days later when David gets home there were three more cars than usual in his driveway including the Sheriff and Melissa McCall's. He steps inside to see Melissa sitting on the couch with Jenna, the Sheriff and Melissa's son Scott sat on the other while Liam and A boy vaguely familiar to David stood in the corner. 

"Dr Geyer, how are you?" The Sheriff asks. 

"Is Liam in some kind of trouble Sheriff?" 

"Not with me." The boy who must be Theo rubs Liam's shoulder encouragingly. 

"Hey Mom, Dad. I have something to tell you and It's hard to explain but you need to let me okay." David and Jenna agree. 

"I'm a werewolf." For the second time, Liam completely shocks him. "When I transferred to Beacon Hills High and hurt my Leg, Sean Walcott went missing from the hospital. He was a wendigo and trying to eat me on the roof of the Hospital, Scott saved me but I fell, he caught me by biting into my arm to catch me. The Wendigo was still attacking him. Because he's the Alpha werewolf I was turned. When everyone went crazy and started hunting randoms at the start of the year, it wasn't random. They were hunting supernaturals. Scott and his, my pack. We stopped them. And I know this is a lot to believe but I promise it's the truth and I'm going to show you something, just know I love you and I'm still me." Liam was talking so fast like he thought we were going to stop him, then he closes his eyes and looks down. David and Jenna watch as their sons ears elongate, his facial hair grows and his face contorts, he had claws, and fangs poking out of his mouth when his eyes open again they were glowing yellow. 

"Oh my god," Jenna stands up and walks toward her son, lightly touching his face. "Hey baby, you're okay. I'm not afraid of you and I never will be." Liam cries into his mother's arms and the other guests of the Geyer residence shift uncomfortably. After a few minutes, the adults and Scott Mccall gather around the kitchen table with Coffee while Liam and the other boy go to leave. 

"Liam wait," David calls out as they leave "you haven't introduced me to your friend." Liam blushes ever so slightly. 

"Right, Dad this is Theo Raeken, he's a Chimera and my Anchor." David didn't know what that meant but Theo's face shifts ever so slightly. "An anchor is something or someone that when werewolves focus on them it helps keep in control." 

"He makes it sound all dramatic, I'm basically his supernatural babysitter," Theo says, David smiles and lets the boys go. 

Since learning about the Supernatural Beacon Hills has become both more and less scary. On the one hand, there are actual monsters that might try and kill him, on the other at least know he knows why there are so many animal attacks and mysterious injuries. Just over a week before Liam's 18th birthday David made his way to the Interns Lounge in Beacon Hills Memorial. The boy he was looking for was in the corner reading a book that was not in English. 

"Theo, good read?" 

"I can't tell, my Latins a bit rusty, what can I do for you, Dr Geyer?" 

"Call me David and Liam's Birthday is coming up. We're throwing him a surprise party, sort of a last hoorah at childhood, only with more alcohol." 

"Werewolves can't get drunk, but there's a specific strand of wolfsbane that has the same effect."

"Do you know where to get some." 

"It grows in the preserve, I can pick some up and drop it off at your house. 

"Bring it around before the party, you can help distract Liam. You'll probably do better than me." 

"Before I agree can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." 

"What has Liam told you about me?" 

"Not much, I got a little from Melissa but that was before I knew. I take it you've done some things you aren't proud of." 

"I was the bad guy, I worked for a group of mad scientists called the dread doctors that kidnapped me in fourth grade after convincing me to kill my sister. I hurt the pack, got Lydia sent to Eichen house, and manipulated Liam into hurting Scott, really bad. And." Theo takes a breath before continuing. "I killed two people. Josh and Tracy to take their power. This internship was organised by the Sheriff to keep an eye on me." Theo waits for Dr Geyer to say something. What is there to say? 

"Why are you telling me this?" 

"Because I need you to understand what it is I'm seeking redemption for before you accept me."

"Why are you after redemption? What changed?" 

"I went to Hell, literally. Liam brought me back, the pack needed my help but only Liam was willing to give me a second chance, I owe him my life." 

"He's good like that, Next Saturday, come by around 5" 

"Thank you, Dr Geyer," 

"David." 

When Saturday arrived David Saw Theo sitting around the corner in his truck at 5:38. David was on the way home with groceries. The Chimera was talking to himself but Lip reading was not one of the doctor's talents. 

He knocks on the window of the blue truck after parking. 

"Theo, you're early can you help me bring in the groceries." Theo nods and takes twice as many bags as David would have been able to lift. Once the groceries are packed away Theo brings out a small bundle of light purple flowers. And a piece of paper. 

"That's the ratio you need. Also, don't let any non-wolves drink wolfsbane drinks, it is a poison." 

"Thanks, Theo. Do you want anything to eat or drink." David offers when Liam and his mother return from test driving Liam's birthday present. They walk in and Liam grins when he sees Theo. 

"Hey, you're here. I got a car!" 

"Cool, I can stop being your taxi driver, not today though if it's okay I'd like to kidnap Liam for a few hours." 

"Be our guest. Just have him home by 8." 

"Can we take my car?" Liam asks. 

"No, I have an evil plan in motion. Thanks, David, Jenna. Let's go little wolf." When the sound of Theo's truck signals the two boys leaving Jenna smacks her husband in the shoulder. 

"You kept that from me for a month?" Liam must have finally told her. 

"It wasn't my place. Has Theo talked to you yet?" 

"He came by last week. Though I didn't understand why till now. Should we be worried about them?" 

"I don't think so." David finishes preparation for Liam's party and the guest starts arriving. Theo promised to have Liam back by 8, it was almost 8:30. He calls Liam but there's no answer. Find my phone says he's just around the corner though. David goes outside and finds Theo's truck parked outside moving suspiciously. For god's sake. David knocks on the hood of the truck and the movement stops. 

"While I'm glad you too stopped dancing around each other it's very rude to keep people waiting and you can get arrested for public indecency you know." 

"We're not that indecent." Liam's voice promises from inside the truck, now moving again as they put their clothes back on presumably. 

"Wouldn't be the worst thing I've been arrested for." Theo laughs a second later and there's the sound of Liam punching him somewhat lightly. "What? I told them already. I wasn't going to lie about my past to my boyfriend's parents." They stop talking again and David sighs hitting the car again. 

"If you aren't in the house, fully dressed in 5 minutes I'm sending your mother out here." David walks back into the house shaking his head in amusement. "They'll be five minutes."


	11. Helicopter parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam tells Scott and Stiles he's dating Theo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read to here you know these things don't have much of a story progression. They're mainly just writing practice. This one is dumb but I wanted some domestic Theo because he deserves a house and a job and love. That is all.

Scott 

Telling Liam's parents he was dating Theo was strange and awkward and confusing but they only knew him as reforming Theo, a beautiful polite young man with a dark past that he wants to be better than. They know Liam's Theo, but now he has to tell Scott. The pack was back in Beacon Hills for spring break, which means they'll inevitably notice that Theo and Liam aren't fighting, and spend a lot of their time together and tend to smell vaguely of each other at any given time. Scott arrived last night but wanted to spend the first night just settling back home, aka having sex with Malia according to Theo. 

"It's Spring, animals get the urge to boink and Malia is more coyote than girl half the time." He says and Liam pretends to gag. 

"You're disgusting." 

"You just feel gross thinking about Scott having sex," Mason suggests, 

"Scott and Stiles are basically my second parents. It's gross." 

"Also very straight, so gross," Corey adds Theo and Mason make faces of agreement. 

"We have to go soon don't we?" Mason looks at his watch and nods. 

"I'll be here when you get back," Theo promises and kisses Liam goodbye before leaning to whisper in his ear "naked" it was Corey who gagged this time. 

It had been months since a proper pack meeting. The FBI was tracking Monroe, Stiles was brought on as an assistant by Scott's Dad. A witness in the training program was helpful but he mainly got coffee and filled out paperwork. Not that different from what he did here. Only the coffee wasn't all for him. Because of this Stiles started the meeting with an update. Then Scott called on Liam to give updates on the town. It doesn't take long, mainly minor Beacon Hills issues, without an Alpha to draw attention, the nemeton was the only thing attracting supernaturals so there were a few Omega's and a Druid who passed through with minimal damage. 

After the serious information had been shared it turned into a group hangout. Liam made his way over to Scott, Stiles and Malia. Lydia was still at MIT until Thursday. 

"Hey Liam, you okay?" Scott picks up the flutter in Liam's heart and smells the anxiety. Theo had been trying to teach him to control it but Control wasn't Liam's strong suit. 

"Yeah, great. Some things have kinda changed since you left and Mason says I just have to rip the Bandaid off, so, I like guys, and girls but right now I have a boyfriend, and will continue too for the foreseeable future unless Malia kills him." 

"Why would I kill him?" 

"Because It's Theo." Liam looks at each of them waiting for their inevitably bad response. 

"Theo Raeken? How does that even happen? he cannot be that pretty." Stiles brushes his hair back as he rambles. 

"Stiles," Scott warns softly as Malia responds He kinda is. Earning a share in Scott's 'can you please not' look. A look he uses often with basically all of the pack. 

"It's not just that, He's different now. I promise, The skinwalker prison changed him for the better. His only ulterior motives are usually attempts to get me into bed. " 

"Are you sure, he fooled everyone last time," Scott warns

"Except me." Stiles feels he needs to remind everyone. "Also way too much information." 

"I'm sure. Please, he's my anchor, I really care about him." Liam ignores Stiles's comments. 

"Where is he?" 

"His apartment when I left him last." 

"Then let's go to Theo's," Stiles says, Liam's heart jumps. 

"You can't. At least let me warn him." 

"So he can hide anything suspicious?" 

"Because I don't think you want to know about my sex life any more than I want to know about yours." Malia laughs as Liam's pulls out his phone. 

"How'd it go?" Theo answers on the first ring. 

"Stiles wants to talk to you, figure out if you're still evil or not." 

"So I should put pants on?" 

"Preferably a shirt as well," Scott adds and Theo is silent. 

"You couldn't have warned me that he was in the room?" 

"Sorry, love you." 

"I love you too dumbass." Liam hangs up and goes out to his car, not failing to miss their brief conversation. 

"Lydia would tell us not to do this," Malia says,

"Which is why we do things without Lydia sometimes." 

"Are we being overprotective parents," Scott asks. 

"Definitely, but it's Theo Raeken, he killed you after getting Liam to beat you down. He put Lydia in Eichen House and tried to seduce Malia." 

"Which is so pathetic if he's gay now." Malia comments. "It almost worked."

"We've all been there." 

"Derek did not try to seduce you when we were sophomores." Scott sighs. 

"He pushed me up against my bedroom wall with his face inches from mine." S

"Theo and Liam guys." Malia reminds them. 

In the car, Liam called Theo again. It rang out 5 times before Theo picked up. 

"Sorry, I had to shower. How close are you? 

"Five minutes, I think Stiles is Bi." 

"We really need to work on your gaydar." 

"You're enough of a judgy bitch for the both of us also Mason usually does that. Okay, I'm pulling up your street now, they're just behind me." 

"I'm not judgy, I'm observant." 

"An Observant bitch is basically the same as a judgy one." Liam stops the car and gets out, he can hear Theo inside without the phone and Theo can hear him, the phone shuts off. 

"Shut up and kiss me an idiot." Liam hears he opens the front door to Theo leaning against the opposing wall, Liam does as instructed. 

"Ten bucks someone punches me in the face today." 

"They aren't going to hit you." The Rocco parks and the three of them walked over to the still-opened door and Malia punches Theo in the face. 

"Why would you prove me right?" Theo asks after his nose heals. 

"It was an excuse to hit you. Now you have ten dollars." 

"Hey, Theo. I didn't actually think this through." Scott admits awkwardly. 

"I kinda figured but you're here now so, do you want something to eat. Dinner's still an hour away but I've got some samples from college." The roast lamb in the oven had been in there for an hour, judging by the smell of the house. Theo walked over to the fridge. "I've got coffee tiramisu, poached pear, coconut ice cream and this mixed berry creamy jelly thing," Theo says putting the containers on the table. Everyone took a dessert and sat in the living room. 

"So you're a chef now?" Scott asks. 

"First-year apprentice."

"Kill anyone lately," Malia says. 

"You know I've been meaning to but I've been busy." 

"Obviously," Scott mutters wrinkling his nose and Stiles laughs. 

"Stiles, why don't you want the bite?" The human says triumphantly. "That Scotty boy is why ignorance is bliss." 

"Then why did you feel the need to snoop?" 

"Because. When you came to town, I saw right through you. There was nothing wrong with your performance. But I knew. If you have any ulterior motive I will see it, you can't hide from me." 

"Relax Stiles, I basically do whatever Liam tells me too. Sex is a better motivator than greed." Malia laughs at Theo's response. Another ten minutes of awkward small talk and Theo stands up. 

"Well, as fun as this was I actually had a nefarious plan to wine and dine my boyfriend." 

"We'll get out of your hair." The three of them leave and Theo wraps his arms around Liams waist, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

"Now that the helicopter parents are gone. There's still 30 minutes left on the lamb. Wanna go build up an appetite?" Liam walks towards the bedroom throwing his shirt into the bathroom along the way. Theo runs after him like the lovesick puppy he is. Stiles' got nothing to worry about.


	12. Theo bot malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo needs a hug. That's it.

Theo is a badass bitch. He isn't easily phased and definitely doesn't cry unless it suits his plans. Today was a little messy and maybe he was crying in Liam's room while the others were relaying what happened to the Sheriff but he's still a bad bitch. He just needs to cry for a few minutes then he'll be good to go. That is until Liam walks in and wraps his arms around Theo, does not compute. What, why is he touching him? 

"Liam, what are you doing?" 

"I'm hugging you." 

"I can see that? Why?" 

"You looked like you needed it. Do you want me to stop?" 

Yes, you should get away from me before I ruin you. At least that's what Theo thought, that's not what came out of his mouth though. Instead, he pulled the beta in tighter and nestled his head in the crook of Liam's neck breathing in his calming scent and whispers. "Please don't"


End file.
